According To You
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Kuwabara/Kagome song-fic to the song According to You by Orianthi ... How can Kazuma pick up the pieces left behind by a confused hanyou?


**According To You**

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind**_

It had been such along time since they had all gotten together, just the gang without the _women folk_ around as they liked to call it. The boys had decided that they would go to a local bar only a few blocks away from Yusuke's house. It was one that his own mother frequented but she was at a friends house tonight so he didn't have to worry about her seeing her little boy drinking. That night was the first time that it was just the boys, ever since they gained a female member of their rang-tag group.

It had been just another mission when they came across her, and it wasn't until she nearly killed them that they realized that the little slip of a woman was the target. There had been powerful fluctuations around a local shrine in Tokyo that caused Koenma to be considered and order them to see who was doing it, and if needed take them out. The four boys made their way to the shrine only to be greeting with a sight that changed one of their lived forever. _****_

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

They could feel the magic of a shield assess them and it seemed as though they passed as they were able to enter the shrine grounds. When they got there they saw a hanyou pulling on the arm of a modern day shrine maiden. She was pulling away from him, her blue eyes glaring at him while he snarled at her like a dog. What they saw made Yusuke ready his rei gun, Kurama grew his whip, Hiei even took out his katana but Kuwabara seemed the most ready to fight especially when she started to yell at the youkai.

"Let go Inuyasha! I told you I would be back when I was ready! I have a life here you can't just drag me away!"

"I told you that you had a week, that was yesterday, Kami do you ever show up on time? Listen bitch you will come back and once there you can change into something else, those robes don't suit you."

_****_

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  


Kuwabara charged when the hanyou pulled a bit too rough and caught her arm with his claws. Yelling out to let go he charged at the hanyou, nobody was expecting him to pull the woman behind him and for her to seem to take comfort in his protective stance. Darting her eyes at the four on her shrine grounds she looked to the hanyou before darting towards the back of a shed, nobody thought to stop her until she came out holding a bow and arrow notched.

It took a lot of explaining but with Kurama there to try and sooth the issue over the four boys found themselves in quite the story. During the telling of her tale however Kuwabara's eyes never left her form, unlike any other girl he met he didn't ask her out, as he felt something different with the woman before him. Instead he simply watched her and clenched his fists when the hanyou tried to pull her away again only this time she refused and with them there he didn't have a choice but to leave without her.

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you  
**_

Still to this day Kuwabara didn't ask out the miko, instead he like the others merely regarded her as a friend, as a fighter of their team. The others, they knew however of the change that was happening to him. How could they not notice that whenever she got even the slightest bit in danger or Kami-forbid hurt he always lost himself in trying to protect her. Somehow time passed as it was now three years since they met her, one since she completed her mission and chose to stay in the human world.

Inuyasha had not been happy about her choice, having assumed that she would stay in his world. She never talked about him anymore, but after everything that they heard him call her, after every moment that they all could see the tears threatening her eyes nobody asked her about it, they were just happy that she left. Hiei was surprisingly supportive of her, enough that it cause Kuwabara to worry that maybe they would eventually get together.

_**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away**_

Walking to the bar, Kuwabara couldn't help but think back to the moment that he realized that he was truly in love. It wasn't something that he knew on his own, in fact it took his last love interest to point it out to him. He had been sitting under one of the many trees at Genkai's when Yukina came to him, sitting down beside him. She was there, in the field playing with a young fox kit that came with her across the time bridge. That boy they found out was her reason for everything that she did, and why she smiled so brightly every day.

Yukina sat with him for a while, neither wanting to speak to ruin the moment but eventually the korrime couldn't hold back her voice. "You never come to me anymore, Kazuma-san like you use to asking for my attention." Surprised he had turned to her, an apology on the tip of his tongue until he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't angry, in fact she had a soft somewhat sad smile on her face.

"It's okay, you know... I understand. The way that you look at her makes me understand, and I don't blame you, how could I? Please don't waste this chance, she is my dearest friend and I know how he hurt her. Please Kazuma-san heal the wounds that he left wide open."

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you**_

That day when he went back home he realized that he was in live with the beauty that became a member of their group. With that realization he decided to follow Yukina's advise as much as he could. Without trying to seem like he was hitting on her bit by bit he started to mention how wonderful she was. It started off slow, when she started to drift off like she was prone to do he would smile at her and ask where her mind went.

At first she must have thought that he was berating her until he looked her in the eyes and told her that he simply wanted to see the world from her perspective. Now when he asked she would answer, even if it was something as simple as seeing the beauty of a butterfly as it goes from flow to flower. He would always listen to her and when she looked at him, he hoped that he was able to show with his expression how interested he actually was. _****_

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  


After a while when she became more comfortable with the group he found out that she was actually one of the funniest people he knew. Her dry humour always made him laugh, something that seemed to surprise her. But it was simply one of the things that made her beautiful to hm, one of the things that he found so perfect and bit by bit he let her know how precious she truly was.

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you  
**_

Still she would from time to time would make comments about herself or have that look like she expected him to get after her for something. It killed him that someone put that look there, that someone made her feel like she wasn't worth anything. The others helped as well, and Kuwabara never thought that he would feel thankful to Hiei for anything but he was the greatest help in making her feel better about herself. There was a connection there, something that he later noticed had nothing sexual about it, but more like how Hiei would act around Yukina.

Unlike what the others thought he knew that Hiei was Yukina's brother it was one of the reasons that he fought so hard with the smaller youkai. It hurt to think that Yukina was so close to her brother and that he wouldn't so much as let her know. It wasn't until after _her_ that he realized that it wasn't because he didn't love his sister but that he loved her too much to risk rejection.

_**I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me decide  
**_

Last month was a turning point in how he treated her, he had caught her looking down at a picture that had been taken from her days in the past. In the picture is who she called her other family from another time. She was sitting under his favourite tree, and sitting beside her she explained who everyone was, and what they meant to her. There was such a sadness in here eyes and tone that he couldn't help himself and slowly as not to startle her he held the hand closest to him.

She didn't move for a moment and he had thought that he had blown his one chance until she gently laid her head on his shoulder.

_**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right**_

They never talked about _him_ about the hanyou named Inuyasha. Instead they talked about their lives now, about the future that they wanted but neither suggested them being together in that future. Every time that they sat together which was as often as they could he would gently take her hand and she would lean against him. During those times he allowed himself to say what he thought about her, about how beautiful she was and perfect she was. She never said anything back, just let him talk the nights away until she fell asleep against him with a soft smile on her face._****_

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  


Shaking himself out of his thoughts he realized that him and the boys made it to the bar that they would be at for the night. When they walked in he noticed that there was a karaoke machine and that someone was dong a good job of 3am by Matchbox Twenty. Turing to Kurama when he was spoken to they took a table by the stage and Yusuke went to order the first round.

When the next song started he was surprised that the host didn't say the name of the person or the song. Hearing the beat start to play he knew the song, it was a popular song on the radio that he sometimes listened to. Glancing up his heart stopped a breath, there on the strange was the woman he had been in love with for over a year in a dress that made his knees weak. It was one of the few times that he got to see her wear anything tight against her body and the heals he knew she sometimes had trouble with that made her legs look miles long.

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you  
**_

When she opened her mouth to sing he couldn't breathe, there was no much power in her voice and yet the emotion behind it all made him tear up. When she looked at him during the chorus he didn't even notice that his friends had come back all he could see was her as she sung her song, and if he was right her goodbye to a hanyou who only every saw a corpse instead of the treasure he could have had if only he looked.

The crowd seemed to be moved by the performance as the bar was silent and watching her, but unlike when she would normally shy away from onlookers she only seemed to see him. Near the end of the song she started to walk to the end of the stage, not knowing what was going on he found himself on his feet and in front of her. As she sung her last note he could feel his soul come to life as she lend down and he pulled her down into their first kiss.

His friends cheered as did the woman in the bar but he didn't hear anything past his own beating heart and his silent prayer that the woman before him would let him prove to her how wrong the hanyou was. When they pulled away he called her by her name, something that he knew the hanyou never did, especially after they kissed.

"Kagome"

He would do anything to see the smile she gave him once again.

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**_

_**I can't do anything right **_

**Words 2347**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakuso, nor the song use in this fic According To You, I also make no money off of this thank you very much.**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone to start with I would like to say that I am a bit behind in my NaNoWriMo so just so that everyone is aware editing is going to be taking place probably in January and it may take a while. Now this kind of just came to me while listening to the song used so I hope you like it!**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**

**p.s. I do not use the word from the song in my word count when I uploaded it into my NaNoWriMo folder. **


End file.
